The present invention concerns the provision of a cord-like restraint for attachment to a support in a secure, rapid, manner without reliance on tying of a knot.
The temporary securement of a smaller or recreational type boat to a dock incurs some reliance on knot tying ability. Poorly tied knots in a mooring line for a boat subject to wave and tidal action, can result in damage or even loss of the boat. Owners, as well as guests, often lack the ability to safely moor a boat. The use of mechanical devices in the mooring of a recreational boat is impractical.
The known art discloses clamps for general use with elastic cords, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,656 to form a loop in a cord and utilizing a cord in stretched engagement with a clamp to form a loop.
Another cord lock is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,186 wherein the lock is of elastomeric material with cords laterally displaceable to lock and release cord segments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,816 discloses a handgrip about mooring line segments, to facilitate imparting slack to a line for line removal from a post, column or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,910 shows a molded device for clamped engagement with doubled rope segments to prevent slippage of either segment.